Suprises
by Gembob
Summary: Pt 2 in the 'series'. Need to read New girl on the block to fully understand.
1. New faces

Well last left our characters at a club. Gary was going to ask out Nicole, as he thought she really liked him. However he walked out of the bathroom to see Nicole kissing Phil. What he didn't see was Nicole saying how she had made a mistake, and it was the drink that was making her do this. Phil of course bought none of this and smirked as she walked off.

* * *

Phil and Gary are off inspecting a number of crimes that have been done by the same person. Nicole was working with Ken temporarily, under Neil's orders. Neil had been a little pre-occupied with Andrea to worry about Nicole's partner.

"It just doesn't make sense" Gary stated as he and Phil walked down a road. "What's the point in doing all these crimes for no reason?" Gary asked Phil

"Well there's always a motive, we just gotta find it. Whether it's you know jealousy, revenge or he's just a complete nutter!" Phil said as Gary smiled at his comment about being a nutter. The two walked on towards the suspect's house. They were going to search it again as they had come to a dead end. Again.

* * *

Nicole sat bored in the canteen watching ken eat a bacon sandwich feeling very bored. Nicole watched as he took another bite, she cringed. "Ken I'll see you up in CID" Ken nodded and continued munching on his sandwich. Nicole frowned and got up holding her coffee. As she was walking out of the canteen she thought she saw a stain on her top so she started messing with that for a few seconds. While she was messing with her shirt she banged into someone spilling coffee on their uniform. Nicole quickly looked up "Oh no. I am so sorry!" She looked up at the person and saw it was a man. "No no its fine really"

"No its not. That's gonna leave a stain" Nicole put her coffee down on the side and grabbed some serviettes from the side and started wiping the mans chest without thinking what she was doing.

"Listen its fine" the man took hold of her hands that she was using to wipe his shirt.

Nicole looked up "sorry" she said looking apologetic "well send me the dry cleaning bill" she smiled at him.

"If it makes you happy" he joked "Steve hunter"

"Hi" she said smiling at him "Nicole Hartley"

"So you're the new officer in CID there all talking about then"

"Wow didn't realise I was so popular! But yeah that's me. Hey Steve hunter. Your not related to Phil are you by any chance?"

"Yeah I am. He's my brother"

"Oh wow" she smiled laughing softly. Then Ken came up behind her "We ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure" she started to move "Once again so sorry!" Steve smiled "Alright?" Ken asked as if seeing Steve for the first time. Again Steve nodded, and watched the two of them walk away.

* * *

"Nothing!" Gary exclaimed as he walked through the house towards Phil.

"I know, it's like he's mother Theresa!" Phil said slamming a pillow down on the sofa.

"We'll get him alright" Gary growled as he went off to search the rest of the house. Phil did the same; he walked past the stairs where he saw a large crack in the stairs leading down to the floor. Looking almost like a door. Phil investigated, and managed to open it. It was a room underneath the stairs. He put on a light and looked around in astonishment. "Gary! Come here!"

Gary followed the face and found him "Sarg?"

"Look" Phil said simply.

Gary looked around "She's pretty fit!" the room was covered in poster of a woman, modelling lingerie, various clothes and various men's magazines. "Look at her Gary"

"What do you think I'm doing!" said Gary mouth open practically drooling. "Gary look at her face" "Oh" he replied. He looked and then turned to look at Phil in astonishment "no way!"

"I think we just found our motive"

Phil and Gary made their way up to Nicolas desk and stood in front of it. Nicole looked up "Hey….Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you ever done modelling work?" Phil asked.

"As a matter of fact I have. Mostly lingerie and stuff. I did a few shoots for men's magazines. No nude work mind!" Phil and Gary looked at her. "Well I wanted the Porsche. How else do you think I afforded it?" she looked at them both who were just looking at her "Hey don't you judge me!"

"No were not its just we were at-" Gary was cut off by Phil

"Thanks. Come on Gary" Phil carted off Gary towards Jacks office. Phil knocked on the door. "Come in" Jack called. Both Phil and Gary entered. Jack looked and saw Gary and Phil. "Phil, Gary and what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know the Scaife case?"

"Yes" Jack replied.

"Well, it's a bit more than that" Gary said.

"How do you mean?" asked Jack confused.

"Well turns out Adam Scaife is a bit obsessed. We may have a stalker on our hands."

"What! Well who's he stalking?"

"Dc Nicole Hartley" Jack face looked in utter shock.


	2. Revelations

Nicole walked into DCI Jack Meadows office. Not knowing why she was called in, feeling rather confused. She knocked on his door and entered after been told to. She walked in and shut the door. "Gov?" Jack looked at her, and then indicated for her to take a seat. She sat.

"I called you in to check that you're coping alright" Jack said sounding sympathetic.

"I'm. I'm good thanks." She smiled "why?" she asked

"Well you've had some pretty big news today, bound to shake you up a bit"

"I have?" Nicole asked confused

"There's no need to pretend to me Nicole. Finding out you have a stalker can rea-" Jack was interrupted by Nicole.

"I'm sorry my what!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Your stalk-" Jack paused as if thinking, he frowned. "Wait a minute did Phil not tell you!"

"No Phil did not tell me!" she exclaimed again getting slightly hysterical.

"Oh, right" Jack said quieter

"What the hell do you mean I have a stalker! I CAN'T have a stalker. I'm just….me"

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, but It seems you do" Jack said calmly, while Nicole was standing up running her fingers through her hair, pacing backwards and forwards slightly, trying to comprehend this information. "But how! How do you know this! You may be wrong; in fact yes I bet you're wrong!"

"Nicole, I'm sorry really, but were not wrong. He-he has a room covered with your pictures apparently. From magazines shoots even to you walking in and out of your house. Do you see where I'm going with this?" he asked sympathy in his voice again. Nicole sat back down again. "Who is he?" she asked much cooler than she was acting before.

Jack not really wanting to share this information with did so anyway as he felt she had a right to know this "Adam Scaife" he answered.

Nicole thought for a moment. "Wait…..Adam Scaife…The man responsible for those crimes, burglary, all that damage to- Oh no"

"What is it?"

"It's my fault" Nicole cried. "No it's not. You mustn't see it like that" Jack said to her firmly

"Yes it is. He was doing this…for me… I mean what else! If it wasn't for me then. Oh god" Nicole cried softly.

"Nicole. No. this is no way your fault. Now I want you to go home and take the rest of the day off. I'll sort this out"

"No, I want to stay here." Nicole said standing up. Jack stood up with her. "Nicole" he said warningly, but he didn't mean it the way it sounded.

"Please Gov" she said softly.

Jack felt sorry for her so he let do what she wanted "Alright, but if you feel like you want to go home you let me know and you can go" he said walking towards the door to open it for her. "Thanks" she said as she walked out of the door.

_Oh my God. What has just happened? I have a stalker! What the hell! I can't of. It's just not possible._ Nicole thought to herself as she walked down the empty corridor towards the ladies. She looked up and saw Phil walking down the opposite way to her head in files. She walked along then slammed her hand against the wall, so her arm blocked his way. He jumped back slightly. Startled by this. He looked and saw it was Nicole. "What the hell was that!" he asked.

"What the hell were you trying to do!" Nicole demanded fiercely, awaiting her answer, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Me! I'm not the one who stuck her arm out suddenly"

"Don't play games. Why didn't you tell me!" she growled at him.

"Tell you what!" Phil asked

"About Adam Scaife" she growled again. Phil's eyes widened slightly, he didn't say anything. "I just can't believe that you didn't tell me!" she cried annoyed, she looked at him. "Why? What pathetic excuse have you for what came over you all of a sudden!" she folded her arms looking straight at him.

"Well Gary thought you shouldn't know until we got it sorted..."

Nicole laughed "Oh Gary thought! Well that explains everything!" she said sarcastically. "Where the hell do you get off blaming Gary!" Phil just stood there, not saying anything.

"Ugh!" she threw her hands up. "Why is your brother is a sweetheart, and you're a complete jackass!"

"Not what you said the other night…" he said smirking.

"Don't you dare!" Nicole said in a warning tone. Phil was lapping up this, playing of her frustration. "Well its true isn't it. You were far from calling me anything like a jack when you wrapped you arms around my neck…"

Nicole scowled "Phil I'm warning you, you keep on and I swear I'll-" Nicole stopped what she was saying and looked at Phil as two people in uniform walked past. She continued when they left "I swear to god I'll-"

"What? Threaten me? I think we've had enough of that haven't we darling. Now don't worry your pretty little head about this. I'll sort it out." He said smiling down at her.

"By what? Throwing cheesy chat up lines at the case?" she spat at him (Not literally spitting at him)

Phil looked down at the floor and back at Nicole and smirked. "You do what you do, and I'll do what I gotta do. Alright Darling." He walked past her and patted her on the er 'bum' "See you around" he called back as he walked on ahead up the corridor. She spun round frustration and anger at boiling point. For those brief moments she forgot about Adam Scaife.

Why was it whenever she was with him she always seemed to forget about the things that were bothering her? No matter how pissed off she was at him, he always did this to her.


	3. Stories

-3 months have passed. Adam Scaife was sent to jail, thanks to the help of Jack Meadows. Phil kept making numerous 'passes' at Nicole, but this stopped when Nicole went out with Gary for a few weeks. Nicole stopped seeing Gary when she felt it could go no further. Phil still after this made no 'passes' towards her. Gary still wants to be with Nicole but has told no one, secretly Phil does to. Will all this change-

* * *

21:00. Wind is howling. Rain is pouring. A car sped up outside Phil's house and screeched to a halt. Someone grabbed a bag and jumped out of the car, and raced up to the door. Numerous bangs, one after the other repeatedly, is what Phil heard while in the shower. "What the hell is that!" Phil asked himself. He turned of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

It went again continuously. He went and stood at the top of the stairs. Was someone banging on his door? "PHIL!" he heard someone yell from outside the door. Phil gingerly climbed down his stairs. Not but two feet away from his door.

Bang. Bang. Bang. "PHIL! Open up!" someone cried again. He reached for the door handle. But he stopped himself. He had learnt from his mistakes. He looked out the little peep hole, thought to himself for a second then opened the door. "Nicole?" he asked a sodden blonde woman, stood at his door; clutching a large bag on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"He's back" she cried.

"What? Who is?" he asked holding his towel round his waist tighter.

"Adam Scaife" she looked at him, tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to hold them back. "Please can I stay with you for a while?" Phil looked down at her, tired and exhausted. Sodden and clearly upset. He took pity on her, as a colleague and as a friend.

"Err yeah, sure come in" Nicole stepped in the house, and entered the living as directed by Phil.

"So are you gonna tell me what's been going on?" he asked as she sat down and put her bag on her lap.

Nicole sniffed and looked up at him as he stood next to a chair. "He's back"

"Well you can't know this for sure"

"Yeah well I do" she sniffed. "It started last week. I got these phone calls; when I answered no one ever spoke on the other line. I just ignored it, figured it a wrong number."

"Is that it? It was probably a wrong number" Phil said

"I'm not finished. The other day I come home from work to find my doors unlocked, I thought I'd been burgled but everything was still there. Or so I thought." Nicole said glumly looking at Phil, who was listening rather intently. For him anyway. "I noticed that some of my stuff was missing. Not valuable, things like pictures of me, my underwear. Even my toothbrush went." She looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"…Oh…right well…." Phil said not sure what to say in this situation.

"I didn't even know he had escaped…." Nicole added still looking down fiddling with her hands.

"Well I didn't know either." Phil crossed his arms. Nicole unzipped part of her bag and pulled out a large brown envelope. She put it on the coffee table in front of her. "And there's these" she said quietly tears welling up again. Phil looked at her slightly puzzled. "They came through the letterbox while I was at work" Phil looked at the envelope and reached across.

Nicole watched him. She looked at him. She noticed he was wet, and half naked. She'd been babbling on for 10 minutes and she had only just noticed._ Why have I never noticed his abs before? And his arms? Those are good arms to have….._ Nicole thought as she watched him pick up the envelope. _Oh my god what is wrong with me! I've just found out my crazy stalker is back and I'm on about some guys abs…oh dear lord help me! But saying that there good arms! NO! Stop it! He is your friend! Fr-ie-nd! _Phil looked up at Nicole after looking at what was contained in the envelope. His face was in shock.

"It was after I opened them I came round to you. I mean I would have gone to Gary or someone but I don't know. I just didn't feel fully safe with them."

* * *

-Half an hour has passed. Nicolas still in the living room talking to Phil, (Who I may add is still in his towel) about the pictures of Nicole that were posted through her door. They were pictures of her getting in and out of the shower, getting dressed even eating breakfast. Phil has agreed to let her stay with him for a few days- 

"I just feel so violated and well let's call a spade a spade I'm just scared. He's been in my house…taking pictures….." she put her hand over her mouth, and tears welled up in her eyes. Phil feeling incredibly uncomfortable with a woman about to start crying in front of him, plus he was still only wearing a towel. Nicole noticed this. "I'm….I'm sorry…here's me getting all…and your…wearing a towel….Why?"

"I just got out of the shower"

"…Oh…well you don't have to sit here with me when your all you know. Go get changed" she said smiling weakly. "Go on" she encouraged. Phil slowly got up clutching his towel "I won't be long" Nicole smiled weakly again at him. Phil just made his way out of the room when Nicolas phone rang. Her head spun round and stared at the phone on the coffee table. Breathing getting heavier. Beginning to get slightly hysterical. Phil stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Nicole. He followed her eye line to the phone.

It read

Private number


	4. Total Destruction

Phil stood by the chair in which Nicole sat. Both looking at the phone. "Answer it"

"What! But what if it's him!

"Just answer it, it might not even be him" Phil answered.

Nicole looked up at Phil and then back to the phone still ringing. "I'll put it on loudspeaker…" Nicole gingerly reached for her phone. Her hand shaking. She picked it up and pressed a button. "H-hello" she said voice shaking, trying hard to stop it. "Hiya!" Nicole quickly moved the phone away from her as the voice from the other end was so loud. Phil looked slightly stunned. Nicole moved the phone back towards her. "Lauren?" she asked softly.

"Well yeah! Who else?" Lauren laughed at the other end of the phone.

"Why did it say private number calling?" Nicole asked curiously, calming down.

"Well I'm at Von's work. She says hi by the way" Lauren added. Nicole could hear a loud "hi" in the background. Clearly Yvonne. Only she could yell that loud. "Well we were going to go out, and I was early so I came to see Von, and we talking and then it occurred to us. Why isn't Nicole with us? So I rang you and here we are! So you gonna come out?"

Nicole frowned slightly, but looked disappointed at the same time. "No, sorry I-I can't"

"Aww but why?" Lauren moaned at the other end. "Chat up some fellas it will be fun!" She added cheerfully.

"No I just don't want to. Sorry"

"Why!" Lauren demanded. She suddenly sighed "Are you saving yourself for that Phil hunter?" Nicole's eyes widened suddenly and sharply. As a matter of fact so did Phil's. Nicole quickly jabbed a finger at her phone taking it off speed dial. Phil stud up rather stunned he had just hear that. Other than that one night at the club Nicole had never shown any interest in him. Now this. He backed towards the door. Nicole who was turning redder by the second turned to look at him. Phil then said "I'm just gonna go change" Nicole nodded in acknowledgement and turned away from him. Phil then walked slowly up the stairs.

"You and your bloody big mouth Lauren! I'll speak to you later!" and with that Nicole hung up, and threw her phone down next to her. She lay back on the coach and ran her fingers through her hair. **_Can this get any worse?_** She thought to herself.

Phil watched her from the stairs. Gorgeous **_Girl in my house. Came to me for protection. Fancies me. And she's sitting there on my sofa, helpless……Interesting…_** He smirked to himself and walked upstairs to get changed.

To be continued, moi is a tad busy at the mo!


	5. 

Phil walked slowly down the stairs, thoughts still racing round his mind about Nicole's last phone call. He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked through to the living room only to see Nicole was no longer there. A shiver of fear ran through him for a brief second. He moved slowly past the living room towards the kitchen wound with confusion, anxiety and now worry was starting to creep in slightly. He reached the kitchen and took a quick glance, a shadow fell across the kitchen floor.

add morelateron, (Im at school you see)


End file.
